La Beauté d'un Songe
by Dedale
Summary: Comme c’est étrange, cette présence que Severus ressentait quand la nuit tombait… Slash, no spoiler.[C’est la suite d’Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine, mais pas obligé de l’avoir lu pour lire ce oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : « La Beauté d'un Songe »_

_Résumé__ : Comme c'est étrange, cette présence que Severus ressentait quand la nuit tombait… Slash, no spoiler._

_Avertissement__ : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont toujours les bienvenues Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. (Et Malfoy, au lieu de Malefoy.)Oh et si j'ai classé ce one-shot M, c'est qu'il y a une raison, une très bonne raison…_

_Note__ : Hihi, c'est la suite de « Un Peu Plus que de la Haine » mais ce petit (plus si petit que ça) one-shot peut aussi être lu indépendamment de cette fic. Du moins j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que ça puisse l'être. _

_Finalement j'ai divisé ce one-shot en deux grandes parties, de un parce qu'il se faisait un peu long, et de deux parce que j'ai vraiment envie de vous livrer la suite d'Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine avant le mois de septembre, comme je l'avais dit. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum cette fic, et que vous passerez un agréable moment… hein ?_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**1****ère**** Partie**

_**La Beauté d'un Songe**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

_12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_

La porte d'une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité grinça en s'ouvrant doucement. Le vieux parquet craqua sous les pas d'un inconnu. Il savait que c'était lui. Même après tant d'années à ne plus attendre sa visite, cette nuit, il _savait_ que c'était son inconnu qui revenait lui demander pardon. Et même si, allongé dans ce lit froid, sous des lourdes couvertures, Severus Snape devinait que rien ne serait jamais plus comme autrefois, il ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de se laisser emporter dans cette tendre obscurité qu'il connaissait si bien, avant…

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Une vingtaine d'année plus tôt_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_

* * *

_

_Jeudi 1__er__ septembre 1977_

_Poudlard Express, Londres_

La locomotive venait de démarrer et se dirigeait vers la grande école de sorcellerie britannique, Poudlard. Dans ce train se trouvait le jeune Serpentard, Severus Snape qui s'apprêtait à commencer sa septième et dernière année.

Le jeune homme, déjà vêtu de sa robe d'écolier, était arrivé avant tous les autres élèves, afin de se trouver un compartiment convenable, où il pourrait être seul. Cependant son souhait ne fut pas exaucé bien longtemps car les seuls personnes qu'il voulait le moins voir ouvrirent la porte d'un coup, s'en se préoccuper de qui pourrait s'y trouver.

- Est-ce que c'est libre ?

Les Maraudeurs en pleine puissance écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant qui était assis sur une banquette rouge, tout près de la fenêtre.

- Non. Dégagez, maintenant !

Quelle inconvenance de la part de ces gros babouins, pensa Severus quand il vit que les quatre Gryffondor ne réagissaient pas, et continuaient de le fixer d'un air qui mettait Severus très mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?

- Hum…

Severus vit Potter regarder furtivement Black avant de répondre.

- Allez Snape tu vas nous faire…

Mais l'espèce de dégénéré congénital qui servait de toutou à Potter, coupa son ami avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

- Laissez tomber, j'ai pas envie de me taper tout le voyage Servitus pour compagnon de route.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, Black ! Maintenant dégage, et emmène tes trois andouilles arriérées avec toi.

Les quatre garçons sortirent en le regardant méchamment, et Severus leur rendit leurs regards au centuple.

Black, fermait la marche, et quand il se tourna pour fermer la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil au Serpentard avec une drôle d'expression mélancolique, comme s'il était triste de quelque chose. Mais Severus ne voulait pas savoir, même s'il pourrait sûrement se servir de ce fait plus tard, il préféra lancer un regard assassin au Griffondor, afin qu'il s'en aille une fois pour toutes.

Quand il vit la porte se refermer, le Serpentard lâcha un soupir soulagé. Dès la rentrée se retrouver en face de quatre imbéciles pendant tout le trajet, Severus aurait eu du mal. La relation qu'il avait avec les Gryffondor avait toujours été houleuse, mais depuis la 6ème année, leurs rapports avaient évolué pour devenir confus, et parfois cruels. Evidemment ce revirement de situation était une fois de plus la faute de Black. Cet idiot avait essayé de le _tuer_ et comble de tout, c'était _Potter_ qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de tomber entre les griffes de _Lupin_**(1)**. A croire que toute sa vie n'avait jamais été que paradoxe !

Le garçon qui vous haï le plus vous empêche de vous faire trucider par un de ces rares individus qui essaie d'être un tant soit peu gentil avec votre personne. Et bien sûr, au milieu de tout cela il y à l'esprit déjanté d'un crétin congénital, qui n'avait jamais attenté à votre vie avant cet événement. Un crétin congénital, qui quelque jours avant, donnait plus l'impression de vouloir vous mettre dans son lit, mais qui un peu plus tard vous jette droit dans la gueule du loup, et c'est le cas de le dire.

Mais Severus chassa vite ce souvenir de son esprit. Penser encore à la fois où, dans une espèce de transe, Black avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Severus**(2)**. Cette fois où, dans un brouillard cotonneux, Severus s'était laissé faire. Une humiliation de plus pour le Serpentard, bien qu'il tentait toujours de se convaincre, que son absence de réaction était due au coup que lui avait donné le Griffondor. Ce coup qui lui avait valu quelques côtes cassées, et une nuit entière à l'Infirmerie, où il avait pu ressasser le comportement étrange de Black.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Black était un crétin congénital, et il était cinglé. Voilà tout. C'est pourquoi il ne se prenait plus la tête à propos de toutes leurs altercations, du moins il essayait de ne plus penser à _cette_ nuit où Black avait complètement disjoncté.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Jeudi 1__er__ septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Nommé préfet en chef pendant les grandes vacances, Severus découvrait pour la première fois sa nouvelle chambre personnelle. En regardant l'étroitesse des murs, le lit unique, Severus se sentît libre. Il pourrait enfin passer des nuits paisibles sans avoir à supporter le sommeil perturbé des autres Serpentards.

Et comble de son bonheur, les affreux Maraudeurs mettrais un certains temps avant de découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre, et ainsi, Severus n'aurait pas de mauvaise surprises dans son lit, dans sa malle, dans ses livres, dans ses affaires de toilettes et autres avant quelques jours. Il pouvait donc savourer pleinement cette pièce.

Cette pièce à la disposition très étrange, en effet sa chambre formait un rectangle étroit. En entrant dans la pièce, on pouvait avoir une vue sur toute la chambre, la porte étant à l'extrémité de ce rectangle. A la seconde extrémité se trouvait une grande cheminée, et sur le conduit on pouvait voir les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard. Cette cheminée était encadrée de deux petites fenêtres tout près du plafond.

Ensuite, il y avait un grand lit deux places au milieu de la chambre, en ébène. Au pied de ce lit, les elfes de maison avaient déposé la malle de Severus. En observant son nouveau lit, ainsi que la place de la cheminée, le Serpentard pensa immédiatement qu'au moins il n'aurait pas froid au pied pour dormir, même si ces appartements se trouvaient dans les cachots. Ça lui changerait du dortoir des Serpentard, toujours glacial la nuit.

Ce qui faisait office de table de chevet, était en faite le prolongement du bureau se trouvant face à la tête de lit. De ce fait, le bureau prenait la forme d'un U, et était de la même couleur que le lit. Un lourd fauteuil vert était posé devant ce bureau, encadré par un ensemble de trois tiroirs sous chaque côté du meuble.

Severus s'assît sur le siège et remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait une vue parfaite sur le feu de cheminée. Néanmoins, il fut embêté de constater qu'il était aussi complètement de dos à la porte d'entrée, cela le gênait car il se sentait comme vulnérable dans cette position.

Cependant il n'y fit plus attention quand il décida de visiter la salle d'eau. Et il fut étonné de trouver autant de raffinement dans une simple chambre de préfet, mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. C'est pourquoi il préféra admirer la pièce dont les murs étaient composés de mosaïques vertes foncées, et les meubles qui étaient faits du même bois que ceux de la chambre. Severus nota aussi qu'il y avait une espèce de petit dressing, dont il pouvait avoir accès et de la chambre, et de la salle de bain.

Le préfet était heureux. Il soupira de contentement en s'avachissant sur son nouveau lit, qui se révéla très confortable.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Vendredi 2 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

La porte claqua violemment dans la chambre du préfet en chef des Serpentard. C'est ce dernier qui en était responsable. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Sa journée avait été exécrable. Non seulement les Maraudeurs qui avait sûrement _déjà_ trouvé l'emplacement de sa chambre, l'avaient une fois de plus ridiculiser devant toute l'école, mais en plus, il venait d'apprendre que son emploi du temps était ingérable. Ses horaires de cours étaient affreusement décousus, les options supplémentaires qu'il avait décidé de prendre se retrouvaient répartis n'importe comment dans ses journées, et les cours particuliers qu'il avait demandé à Slughorn n'arrangeaient rien. Sans compter les réunions hebdomadaires des préfets, et les contraintes de ses nouvelles fonctions de préfet en chef.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Severus donna des coups de pied dans son bureau, jusqu'à en faire trembler son grand lit. Il imaginait très bien ses journées : travail, travail, travail, et encore travail, entrecoupé de nombreux courts instants où il ne pourrait rien faire, mais où il perdrait tout de même un temps abominable.

- Tss !

En y repensant, Severus était maintenant sûr que s'il avait eu une aussi jolie chambre s'était simplement pour qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre aux professeurs. Quelle injustice, pensa le Serpentard.

- J'en ai assez…

Le jeune homme brun contourna son bureau pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit en bois foncé. Il avait envie de serrer un corps contre lui, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pendant les vacances. Coucher avec des gens qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Des garçons qu'il choisissait à leur manière de se mouvoir dans les boîtes de nuits, ou bars moldus qu'il fréquentait à l'insu de ses parents. Severus avait aimé ça, durant tout l'été, il avait pu confirmer son homosexualité. A dire vrai, il s'en doutait depuis fort longtemps. Il avait toujours regarder les hommes avec plus d'intérêt que les femmes, surtout certains jeunes hommes de Poudlard. Cependant il n'avait jamais été vraiment sûr de ses réactions.

Il se posait encore ce genre de questions l'année dernière, quand Black l'avait embrassé. Et même si c'était flou dans l'esprit de Severus, il savait que s'il n'avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'il était simplement étourdi, étonné, et que c'était _Black_. Cela ne l'avait pas dégoûté, au contraire, et cela avait été pire quand il avait sentit l'érection du Gryffondor. Un peu plus, et lui aussi aurait joyeusement glisser sa langue dans la bouche charnue de son ennemi. Mais Black s'était reculé, et Severus s'était rappelé qu'il était un vrai connard, un salopard, et toutes autres insultes qui lui collaient parfaitement à la peau. Il avait beau être un garçon incroyablement séduisant, il n'en était pas moins idiot, et irresponsable. Et si jamais Severus était encore victime des attouchements de Black, il n'aurait aucun regret à le repousser, et à l'envoyer paître bien loin de lui.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Lundi 12 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Le corps de Severus reposait doucement sur le grand lit, trônant au milieu de la pièce. Sa respiration était lente, et régulière, comme un enfant qui s'endort. Et Severus dormait, pas comme un enfant, non, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en était plus un. Severus dormait plutôt comme un animal blessé. Couché sur son flanc droit, dans la position du fœtus, il avait le visage crispé autant que le reste de ses membres. Rien qu'en regardant ses traits, on pouvait affirmer que Severus n'était pas paisible dans son sommeil.

Du moins c'est ce que pensa l'ombre qui se dessinait sur la moquette vert foncé à la douce lumière de la Lune. Cette ombre sortait de nul part, puisque le Serpentard s'était bien endormi seul dans la pièce, et non pas avec une ombre sans corps près de lui.

Et pourtant, même à Poudlard, une ombre ne pouvait pas apparaître comme cela, par magie. Il fallait bien que cette ombre soit quelqu'un, sinon jamais elle ne pourrait avoir son sombre reflet sur le sol du préfet.

Mais il n'y avait personne pour s'interroger de cet état de fait. Severus entrait dans une phase de sommeil profond, et l'ombre ne bougeait pas. Alors le mystère resta là, comme une brume silencieuse dans la chambre. Et quand le Serpentard se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit une présence inexpliquée. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait rêvé que le professeur Slughorn venait lui donner des cours jusque dans son lit. Rien de plus.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Mardi 13 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

L'ombre était encore là, elle ressemblait aux monstres qui se cachent sous le lit des fillettes et des petits garçons. Heureusement, Severus n'était plus un enfant, alors il ne ressentait pas cette peur de la peur. Et il pouvait dormir avec le semblant de monstre qui s'étalait sur sa moquette. Même s'il s'agitait inconsciemment, l'ombre savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. De toutes façons, quand bien même le Serpentard sortirait de ses songes, qu'aurait-il à craindre d'une ombre, puisqu'il ne croyait plus aux monstres de son enfance ?

Quand Severus se réveilla au petit jour, il sentit une fois de plus la présence d'une conscience désertée depuis peu. Pourtant, cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé de son professeur de potions…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Mercredi 14 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

C'est incroyable à quel point on ne fait pas confiance à certaines intuitions. A quel point on les ignore, pour aller parfois à l'encontre de ce qu'elles auraient pu nous dicter. C'est sûrement pour cela que Severus oublia cette impression qu'une âme avait partagé sa dernière nuit. Pour cela qu'il s'assoupit à peine dévêtus sur son grand lit froid, pas encore défait. Et l'ombre revint, sortant de nul part. Plus la Lune disparaissait, plus l'ombre se mélangeait avec l'obscurité de la chambre.

Depuis qu'elle venait épier le Serpentard dans son sommeil, l'ombre restait à une distance respectable. Entre la malle, et la fenêtre à la gauche de la cheminée. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, la présence de Severus se rapprocha du grand lit, où le Serpentard était étendu, les jambes dans un pyjama noir, et le bras gauche dans la chemise blanche de son uniforme. La cravate aux couleurs de Salazar Serpentard gisait au milieu d'un épais livre traitant des potions ostentatoires. Une des mains de Severus marquait avec trois de ses doigts, un trio de pages d'un second livre à retenir, tendit que de son autre main, il tenait une plume au dessus d'un parchemin noircit d'une écriture en patte de mouche. Mais les doigts, amorphes, ne tarderaient pas à quitter leur prison de papier, tandis que la plume allait encore plus noircir le parchemin, mais cette fois ce ne serait pas d'écriture.

L'ombre vit tout cela, comme elle vit cette blanche partie du torse de Severus qui attraperait froid si elle n'était pas mise au chaud promptement.

Alors tout à coup, une main sortît du vide. Une belle main, forte et masculine, qui ramassa la plume avant qu'elle ne fasse un trou béant dans le papier. Les doigts fins de cette main éloignèrent ensuite le livre dont les doigts encore plus fuselés du Serpentard retenaient tant de pages. Et la main, qui semblait harmonieuse dans la chambre, défît les draps et la couverture d'un côté du lit, pour les rabattrent sur le corps épuisé, qui poussa un léger soupir de contentement à la chaleur retrouvée.

La main allait partir, emportant son ombre avec elle, quand elle hésita. Elle était posée sur l'épaule de Severus, et il était si simple pour elle de venir caresser ses cheveux encore légèrement humide d'une douche prise peu de temps avant. Mais elle pourrait aussi caresser cette mâchoire affinée, ou encore ses lèvres roses. La main choisît le cou gracile, mais pour arriver à son but, elle caressa d'abord l'épaule dévêtue, puis la clavicule. De ce cou, où toutes les palpitations du cœur du Serpentard vibraient dans la paume de l'ombre, de plus en plus rapidement, la main choisît qu'il était temps pour elle de redevenir une ombre sans substance solide, sans corps.

Cette ainsi qu'après la main, ce fut l'ombre tout entière qui disparut. Et peut-être que c'était un simple hasard, ou peut-être que Severus avait tout de même sentit cette présence malgré la brume du sommeil, quoi qu'il en soit, il gémit avant de poser ses doigts sur son cou, comme s'il voulait garder cette chaleur bienfaitrice en mémoire.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Jeudi 15 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Il n'y avait plus d'ombre maintenant. Severus avait demandé qu'on mette des rideaux à ses deux petites fenêtres. Le Serpentard pensait que c'était à cause de cela qu'il ressentait une présence au matin : parce qu'il dormait mal avec la lumière de la Lune. Alors les elfes de maisons avaient fait en sorte que plus aucune lumière ne passe par les lourds rideaux verts foncées, comme la couleur qui se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore fait le lien, entre sa présence, et l'ombre. Comment Severus pourrait imaginer qu'une ombre venait tous les soirs lui rendre visite pour veiller sur ses nuits, sur ses rêves ? Et les événements de la veille, ceux-là même qui l'avaient surprit au matin, bien au chaud sous sa couverture, ne l'inquiétaient pas particulièrement. Il n'avait pas non plus fait le lien entre l'ombre et les soins qu'on lui avait apporté durant son sommeil. D'après lui, il avait simplement oublié qu'il avait éloigné ses devoirs, et qu'il avait tiré sur les couvertures pour se réchauffer. La fatigue lui avait simplement joué des tours. Comment pourrait-il imaginer qu'une main sans corps avait pris soin de lui ? C'était insensé, il n'y pensait donc pas, même s'il ressentait souvent cette présence dans la chambre.

C'est pourquoi, Severus dormait toujours comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus. D'un sommeil calme et réparateur. D'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Sa journée avait encore été très difficile, et éprouvante. La réunion des préfets l'avait achevé, et dès qu'il était rentré dans sa chambre, il s'était endormi.

Et l'ombre qui maintenant n'existait plus sur le sol de la chambre du Serpentard, revînt, encore une fois. Plus personne n'aurait pu voir cette ombre qui n'existait plus maintenant. Mais on aurait pu voir la main, pendante, raccrochée au vide.

Et plus tard, la main réapparut, comme si elle était prise en faute, elle caressa le visage du Serpentard. La main tremblait, si fort qu'elle se recula un moment, comme si elle reprenait sa respiration. Pourtant tout le monde sait qu'une main ne respire pas.

Mais c'était tout comme, et la main après s'être calmée, reprit son ascension vers les courbes sveltes de ce visage blême. Elle passa du temps à caresser cette peau douce avant de disparaître, et de laisser seul le Serpentard dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Vendredi 16 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Le même schéma que la veille se reproduisit. Si quelqu'un observait cette main étrange, il aurait pu prévoir qu'elle reviendra, encore, et encore, nuit après nuit, caressant sans s'en lasser le Serpentard. Serpentard, qui restait plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, ignorant qu'une simple main le faisait dormir si bien.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Jeudi 30 septembre 1977_

_Cachot de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Tranquillement allongé en travers de son lit, Severus parcourait distraitement son livre de potions avancées. Il venait d'avoir un cours particulier avec le professeur Slughorn, qui lui avait une fois de plus vanté ses qualités. Evidemment ces éloges avaient beaucoup plût à Severus, cependant il avait vite déchanté quand son directeur de maison lui avait avoué que dans les écoles qu'il convoitait, il ne serait pas très bien accueilli. Severus se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait dit :

- Les écoles supérieures recherchent des jeunes bourrés de talents certes, néanmoins elles veulent aussi leur apprendre des choses. Que ferait-elles d'un garçon qui connaît déjà toutes les grandes nuances des potions. De plus, vous connaissez beaucoup de philtres ayant de fortes tendances noires. Dans le contexte actuel, c'est très inquiétant.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous accepté que je suivent ces cours ?

- Justement pour mesurer l'ampleur de vos aptitudes, Severus. Et pour que vous ayez au moins un avis favorable sur votre dossier scolaire.

En décodé, Severus était dans le crottin d'hippogriffe. Peu d'écoles l'accepteraient, il s'en doutait déjà auparavant, mais ce jour là il en avait eu confirmation, et en plus dès sa majorité, il serait viré de chez lui. A croire que pour s'en sortir, il allait finir dans les rangs du nouveau mage noir en date. Pitoyable.

- Pff !

Severus soupira en roulant sur le dos. Toujours allongé, il tendit les bras au-dessus de sa malle, vers la grande cheminée. Il avait tellement besoin de chaleur en cet instant. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait la journée. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, et même quand la nuit tombait, il ne rassasiait pas ce manque tant qu'il était éveillé. Ce n'était qu'au réveil qu'il se sentait enfin bien.

Mais ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort que Severus règlerait les choses. C'est pourquoi il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, pour se doucher. Il ressortit par le dressing, propre et prêt à se mettre au lit. Cependant la douche ne l'avait pas calmé, et il était toujours nerveux. Pour cette raison il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, et turbulent.

Severus était agité, quand la main se dévoila près de lui. Il se tournait et se retournait. Alors les doigts de la main, cajolèrent tendrement les cheveux de l'endormi, qui s'apaisa peu à peu. Les caresses de la main se firent plus intense, elle remonta de la nuque de Severus jusqu'à l'arrière de ses oreilles, pour en faire le tour et toucher ce creux parfait sous les pommettes du brun. C'était si bon, que Severus gémit. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de pousser des soupirs en présence de la main, même de gémir un peu dans son sommeil, mais cette fois là, le garçon parla inconsciemment.

- Mmh, encore…

La main s'arrêta, sûrement surprise. Et Severus murmura à nouveau.

- S'il te plaît.

Dans le vide, il tendit ses propres mains. Mais ce ne fut pas l'air qu'il rencontra, non, ce fut un tissus soyeux qui glissait entre ses longs doigts. Et toujours assoupit, il tira sur l'étoffe, qui, peu à peu, laissa entrevoir un visage à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

- Oh, Snape pardonne moi.

- Mmh, encore !

Les excuses chuchotées de cet inconnu caché sous une cape d'invisibilité importaient peu au Severus inconscient. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance était que son corps réclamait les attentions de cet homme qui lui donnait sans réclamer.

- Pardonne moi…

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il murmura avant d'attraper les mains que lui tendait Severus. Il mêla leurs doigts ensembles, puis serra contre son cœur ses poings. Ensuite, il s'avança très lentement, et avec hésitation il se pencha vers les lèvres du Serpentard, qui sentit un souffle chaud sur ces dernières. A la dernière minute, les lèvres de l'home baisèrent simplement son front. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Severus.

- Hum, Non.

Ni totalement réveillé, ni complètement endormi, Severus pencha sa tête en arrière. Ses lèvres parcoururent alors la gorge de son « invité », puis le menton, pour enfin finir sur les lèvres tant attendues. Au dessus de lui, l'homme frissonna à ce contact.

Ce devait être étrange d'embrasser quelqu'un à demi conscient. Les gestes de Severus étaient parfois incohérents, et mal assurés, pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de s'en plaindre.

Quand ils se détachèrent, l'inconnu fut beaucoup plus essoufflé que le Serpentard. Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aller couvrir de baisers le cou frêle de ce corps offert, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui, se permettant ainsi de lui apporter des caresses bien plus appuyées.

Severus gémit, une fois de plus et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son inconnu.

Mais tant de contact sur son anatomie ne pouvait laisser Severus endormi **(3)**, c'est pourquoi quand une main fraîche passa sous son pyjama, frôlant délicieusement son dos, Severus émergea en ouvrant les yeux d'un éclair.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'étranger se crispa dans le cou du Serpentard, qui essaya de se dégager de ce corps lourd qui le recouvrait. Alors, l'ombre posa rapidement ses mains sur les yeux de Severus, tout en lui murmurant d'une voix rauque :

- Je te demande pardon, pardon, pardon…

Et l'homme embrassa ses lèvres une dernière fois avant d'attraper le tissu soyeux qui l'habillait récemment pour disparaître un instant après.

Severus se redressa sur son séant, désorienté. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou alors si cette personne avait bien été réel. Il reprit contenance, et sortit précipitamment de son lit baguette en main.

- Lumos !

A la lumière, la chambre de Severus paraissait vide. Complètement vide. Peut-être devenait-il fou… Il avait désiré trop fort la chaleur d'un amant, et avait imaginé cette présence. La même qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines…

Résigné, Severus se glissa à nouveau sous ses draps, encore chauds. Il jeta un dernier regard interloqué à la pièce avant de prononcer :

- Nox…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Lundi 31 octobre 1977_

_La Grande Salle de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Assis dans ce qui ressemblait à peu de chose près à une grosse citrouille, Severus s'ennuyait ferme au bal d'Halloween. Il regrettait presque de n'être pas rentré chez lui pour les vacances, comme l'avait fait la majorité des Serpentards. Mais qu'aurai-t-il fait chez lui ? En même temps, que faisait-t-il ici ? Rien, rien d'intéressant. Au moins s'il était rentré chez lui il aurait pu prendre un peu de bon temps. Pas qu'il était particulièrement obsédé par le sexe, mais la tension qui s'exerçait sur lui depuis deux semaines devenait insoutenable, et un peu de détente ne lui aurait pas fait trop de mal.

Surtout que ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il ne ressentait plus cette présence insensée la nuit. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Severus avait mal, il se sentait abandonné. Il avait pourtant décidé d'adopter la conclusion qu'il avait rêvé cette présence. Mais non, chaque nuit il guettait les ténèbres, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui révélerait que quelqu'un partageait ses nuits.

Et ce jour-là, au lieu d'être dans son lit à guetter cette présence onirique, il buvait du punch pendant que des imbéciles s'amusaient à se faire peur. Pitoyable. Restait à savoir de qui il fallait avoir pitié : des Maraudeurs par exemple, qui se défiait de faire tenir un verre remplie de punch orange fluo sur leur front, en riant comme des baleines, ou alors de Severus qui pensait encore à cette espèce de rêve étrange alors qu'il n'avait ressentit aucune présence depuis près d'un mois. C'était bel et bien une attitude déplorable.

Finalement, Severus choisi de fuir cet endroit qui le rendait défaitiste, et un peu nostalgique. Pour sortir de la Grande Salle, il fut obligé de passer devant le groupe de Gryffondor de 7ème année, qui se demandait s'il pouvait encore rajouter un troisième verre sur le front de Black qui louchait sur le liquide fluo. Au moins, les Maraudeurs le laissait un peu plus tranquille en ce moment.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Severus dit tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas quelques instants plus tôt :

- Pitoyable !

Les principaux concernés le regardèrent tous, lui lançant des regards noirs que Severus leur rendit un par un, cependant il remarqua à la dernière minute que Black, lui évitait de croiser ses yeux, encore une fois. En même temps, il pouvait avoir des raisons d'avoir honte, grâce au Serpentard, tout le contenu des verres s'était renversé sur le visage du Gryffondor.

Un peu plus heureux que précédemment, fier d'avoir pu ridiculiser Black, Severus avançait, le pas léger vers sa chambre personnelle. Sans se soucier une seule seconde qu'un regard triste s'était posé sur sa nuque.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Samedi 24 décembre 1977_

_Les serres de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Assit en tailleur dans une des nombreuses serres que comptait Poudlard, des scarabées pleins les poches, un livre de 1250 pages ouvert sur les cuisses, Severus cherchait vainement à se concentrer afin de déterminer à quel niveau il devrait couper les racines de gingembre. Mais c'était difficile quand des imbéciles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glousser à tout bout de champs.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes après que Severus ait trouvé la plante qui lui servirait à fabriquer la potion Aiguise-Méninge que lui avait demandé le professeur Slughorn, la troupe complète des Gryffondor de 7ème année qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux débarqua en plein dans son champs de vison. Et à la veille de Noël, Severus était encore moins enthousiasme à supporter les niaiseries de sorciers sans cervelles.

Ce fut seulement après une bonne dizaine de minutes, que Severus se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne lui arriverait aucune humiliation ce jour-là. Les 7ème années ne le regardaient même pas, en réalité, ils étaient bien trop occupés à se draguer mutuellement. Car, Severus avait devant lui le parfait exemple de la parade amoureuse du lion. Ecoeurant. Depuis que Lily-je-suis-une-Sainte Evans, et James-je-suis-parfait Potter sortaient ensemble, Poudlard grouillait de niaiserie. Le pire était quand les amis des deux Gryffondor s'installaient ensemble pour _discutez_, ça donnait à Severus une sérieuse envie de dégobiller. Et c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant les yeux du pauvre Serpentard. Pendant que Potter, le rois des imbéciles, et que Lily, la reine des geignardes se roulaient joyeusement des pelles, Pettigrew, le p'tit gros **(4)**, essayait vainement de taper la discute avec une certaine Alice, dont Severus avait oublié le nom de famille. On pouvait aussi observer une technique de drague lamentable venant de Lupin, le lycanthrope affamer, qui tentait d'expliquer à une cruche comment s'utilisaient les feuilles d'Eucalyptus.

Et puis un peu en retrait il y avait Sirius-je-pète-un-câble-une-fois-sur-deux-Black, qui faisait comme s'il n'entendait pas les autres conversations, et qui arrachait de l'herbe, en regardant parfois autour de lui. C'était comme si les autres n'étaient pas assez biens pour qu'il leur accorde sa noble conversation.

Le Serpentard essayait de se concentrer sur ses racines de gingembre, pourtant son regard était accroché au groupe de Gryffondor. Il cherchait la moindre faille qui pourrait les compromettrent.

A un moment, Severus vit Potter se détacher d'Evans, pour parler à l'oreille de Black. Quand il s'éloigna de son ami pour retourner dans les bras d'Evans, Black releva vivement la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pour une raison étrange, Severus se sentit mal à l'aise. Il articula tout de même hargneusement :

- Quoi ?!

Mais avant que l'autre puisse répondre, le Serpentard entendit Evans s'insurger.

- Ah non, pas encore ! **(5)** Si vous vous battez avec Snape je m'en vais ! Veille de Noël ou pas.

Severus fut content, car il croyait qu'une dispute allait éclater, mais c'était sans compter sur le comportement pot de colle de Potter.

- Mais non Lily-jolie, on ne va certainement pas se battre en ce jour béni. Hé Snape ! Viens te joindre à nous !! Faut pas rester tout seul le 24 décembre !

Potter jubilait, il avait trouvé un autre moyen détourné d'humilier Severus sans que sa rouquine s'en rende compte. La seule chose qui fit que Severus n'alla pas immédiatement mettre sa baguette magique sous le nez de cet abruti était que Black jetait à son crétin d'ami un regard lourd de reproche. Un peu plus, et Severus aurait accepter, juste pour faire chier Black. Mais non, comme on dit : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagner, alors Severus laissa tomber les racines de gingembre et sortit de la serre, ses livres sous le bras, et des scarabées toujours dans les poches.

Il avait été ravi de voir les têtes ahuries des Gryffondors quand il avait rassemblé ses affaires. Mais à la dernière minute il avait bifurqué pour rejoindre le chemin de la sortie, plutôt que le groupe.

Peut-être que Severus allait réveillonner seul, mais en tout cas il aurait une compagnie bien meilleure que ces quatre abrutis et leurs greluches : du Whiskey pur feu. Lucius Malfoy lui avait envoyé une bouteille la semaine dernière quand il l'avait aidé à confectionner une potion qui endormirait à moitié son père afin qu'il puisse lui soutirer de l'argent. Le père Malfoy étant avare, il donnait très peu d'argent à son fils, qui en avait _absolument_ besoin pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à sa Narcissa Black adoré. Pitoyable. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Severus tout bas, et qu'il n'avait certainement pas dit tout haut.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Samedi 24 décembre 1977_

_Les cachots de Poudlard, Ecosse_

En entrant dans sa chambre et en voyant la bouteille posée négligemment sur son bureau, Severus pensa qu'au final, ça avait quand même du bon d'être en relation avec des gens qui possédaient de l'argent.

Quelques heures plus tard, la panse bien remplie après le repas des elfes de maison, Severus était affalé sur son lit. Bien enfoncé dans ses oreillers moelleux, les pieds emmitouflés dans de grosses chaussettes en laine, les jambes et le bras gauche écartés, Severus trônait, occupant toute la place que son grand lit pouvait lui offrir. Son bras droit était occupé à serrer contre sa poitrine la bouteille de Whiskey pur feu.

Severus avait conscience qu'il était en train de se descendre à lui tout seul une luxueuse bouteille sans plus de cérémonie, mais il s'en fichait. Il pensait aux Gryffondors qui devaient être en train de rire comme des fous, de s'embrasser sous du gui et de manger des chocolats. Il pensait à lui qui était seul, avec sa bouteille pour seule compagne, avec ses chaussettes en laine, et ses bonbons au citron que Dumbledore lui avait refourgué juste avant les vacances. Severus était à deux doigts de penser : pitoyable. Mais il se retînt, à la place il posa la bouteille sur un des bords du bureau qui lui servait de table de nuit. A coup sûr c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'il devenait pessimiste.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa compagne, il éteignit la grande lumière, remonta sur lui les couvertures et regarda un long moment les flammes tournoyer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il voulait une cheminée pour Noël. Une cheminée qui aurait la forme d'un homme incroyablement beau, fort, et intelligent. Une cheminée avec un sourire à se faire damner le Papa Noël, un peu comme un sourire qu'il connaissait déjà. Une cheminée qui lui réchaufferait les pieds, les mains, et peut-être aussi le cœur, mais ça Severus n'y pensait pas trop.

Severus voulait un corps chaud près du sien, un corps qui lui caresserait les joues, qui lui embrasserait les lèvres, qui lui embrasserait la mâchoire, qui lui embrasserait le cou…

- Que…

- Schhh… Pardonne moi.

Ce n'était pas les attouchements de son inconnu qui avait réveillé Severus, mais le poids d'un tissu sur son visage. Un tissu incroyablement doux, qui sentait la pomme, et que son inconnu attachait minutieusement devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je te demande pardon.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait autour, sur lui. Il arrivait seulement à enregistrer que deux mains chaudes parcouraient sensuellement son corps.

- Tu es ma cheminée ?

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles du Serpentard. Juste un léger rire, étouffé par les cheveux de Severus.

- Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Oui, nous sommes dans _mon songe_.

Severus ne comprenait absolument rien. Il était désorienté, mais il posa quand même une question intelligente.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnu lui embrassa lentement la peau sous l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter sa réponse.

- Personne… Je ne suis que la chimère de ton bonheur.

- Ma chimère ?

Severus pensa qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir droit à autant de caresses dans un rêve qui n'était pas le sien. Ensuite il eut du mal à penser correctement car sa chimère commença à le déshabiller, parcourant de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Et Severus se laissa faire, même quand il commença à reprendre complètement conscience que tout était trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Mais pourquoi aurait-il arrêté son propre plaisir ?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Mardi 10 janvier 1978_

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Ecosse_

_« La Révolte des Gobelins, qui provoqua l'insurrection des Centaures, n'eu pas seulement comme origine les néfastes mesures du minist... »_

La rédaction de la dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie de Severus fut interrompue par les jérémiades de deux horribles Gryffondors bruns.

- Non, Sirius ! NON !

- Mais James écoute moi, s'il te plait !

- Mon verdict est indiscutable : Je ne te la prêterai plus !

- James… Je l'aime…

- Ah ça ! C'est trop facile ! Trouve toi un autre moyen pour voir _ton_ _adorée_. Je crois que j'ai assez donné.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, imagine un instant que tu ne puisses plus voir Lily.

C'était trop pour Severus. Un Black se faisant remettre à sa place par Potter, pour une fille en plus. Le Serpentard était mort de rire intérieurement. Lui qui pensait que Black était insensible ou impuissant, vu qu'il ne semblait jamais intéressé par les filles qui lui tournaient autour. Il fallait absolument que Severus intervienne, le réconfort d'humilier Black aiderait sûrement à lui faire oublier que pour la première fois depuis la veille de Noël, sa chimère n'était pas venue lui rendre visite la nuit dernière, alors que c'était le jour de son _anniversaire_. Ça faisait pourtant une semaine qu'ils se _fréquentaient_, et pendant les derniers jours des vacances, il était venu le caresser, l'embrasser, le désirer. Severus ne voulait pas croire que c'était la rentrée des classes qui l'avaient fait fuir.

Cependant il préféra se tourner l'esprit vers autre chose. Severus abandonna donc sa table de travail, pour se diriger vers la rangée « Mœurs et Coutumes des Etres de l'Eau ». Là il trouva Sirius Black à genoux devant Potter, les mains jointes devant lui.

- Pitié, Pitié, Pitié ! Mon James chéri. Mon roudoudou d'amour. Mon ange de cupidon aux petites fesses à l'air…

- Sirius !!! Tu avais promit de ne plus ramener _ce_ traumatisme d'enfance à la surface !

Black se releva en gloussant, au passage il croisa le regard de Severus, nonchalamment adosser contre une étagère. Potter se retourna quand il vit son ami blanchir, et piqua un fard en remarquant la présence de Snape.

- Alors comme ça Black est amoureux. C'est tit pas mignon tout ça.

Severus sut qu'il avait gagné cette manche en voyant le principal concerné déglutir péniblement, et perdre un peu plus de couleur.

- Je plains cette pauvre fille qui ne connaît pas encore le porc qui se cache -mal- derrière toi.

- Occupe toi de ton cul, Snape.

- En parlant de ça Potter, c'est quoi cette histoire de cupidon ?

Mais avant que Potter n'ait pu répliquer, Lupin s'incrusta dans leur conversation très intéressante.

- Vous avez réglé votre… Snape ?

- On t'a pas sonné la bête.

Lupin lui fit de gros yeux, comme si ça pouvait impressionner le Serpentard.

- Dégage Servilus ! Fous-nous la paix, c'est toi qu'on n'a pas sonné !

- Ah oui, Black, vous criiez pourtant tellement fort que j'ai cru que c'était de moi dont vous parliez…

Les têtes des Gryffondors se décomposaient peu à peu, cependant la jubilation de Severus fut de courte durée car la bibliothécaire intervient, telle une furie.

- Ça suffit vous quatre, hors de ma bibliothèque !

- Mais…

- Immédiatement ! Ça vous apprendra peut-être à parler moins fort !

Tout en retournant à sa table pour récupérer ses affaires, Severus se dît qu'il n'avait pas gaspillé son temps…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Vendredi 31 mars 1978_

_Cachots de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Severus était épuisé. Depuis la rentrée des vacances de Pâques, une épidémie de grippes avait envahi Poudlard, et il se voyait attribué toutes les rondes des préfets malades. Son humeur était donc exécrable, car non seulement il n'avait pas fait de nuits complètes depuis le début du mois, mais en plus durant les dernières vacances il n'avait sentit _aucune_ présence dans sa chambre. Il s'était pourtant convaincu que s'il n'avait pas reçut de visite après le 9 janvier, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que son inconnu ne venait que pendant les vacances. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Heureusement, l'agitation des derniers jours l'occupait trop pour qu'il y pense beaucoup.

C'est ainsi que vers deux heures du matin, Severus s'endormit, bien emmitouflé dans sa couette, heureux de pouvoir se reposer avant la réunion hebdomadaire des préfets.

Cependant sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, car la main masculine réapparut de nulle part, elle lui mit à nouveau ce doux tissu devant les yeux, et Severus se réveilla immédiatement, reconnaissant l'odeur incomparable du foulard.

- C'est toi ?

- Schh… Pardonne moi…

- Non, laisse moi !

Le corps robuste que Severus ne pouvait que sentir sous ses doigts semblât surprit aux paroles du Serpentard.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te laisse ?

Le chuchotement semblait trembler près des lèvres du brun.

- Tu crois peut-être que je suis à ta disposition. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es et je suis censé t'attendre, comme ça, au petit bonheur la chance ?

Severus se releva à moitié pour s'adosser complètement contre la tête de lit.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois croire de quelqu'un qui se cache ?

Avant de répondre, l'étranger prit une des mains de Severus entre les siennes.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- C'est ridicule, pourquoi tu ne te montres pas ?

Plus que tout, Severus détestait qu'on abuse de lui, et qu'on le trompe. C'est pourquoi, même s'il désirait cet homme aux murmures tentateurs, il essaya de dégager ses yeux du tissu.

- Non, je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ferrai tout ce que tu veux mais n'essai pas d'enlever ce bandeau. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

N'essais pas de comprendre. Prends ce que je t'offre, je ne demande rien en échange.

- Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ?

Des lèvres se posèrent désespérément sur celles de Severus, qui ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser empreint de passion.

- Parce que tu aimes ce que je fais.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le supplier.

- Ne m'arrête pas.

Comment Severus aurait-il pu le contrarier ? On n'arrête pas un homme qui vous enivre les sens quand vous en avez le plus besoin.

Alors Severus capitula. Il se laissa caresser comme quelques mois auparavant. Il se laissa aussi déshabiller, et il déshabilla l'autre aussi. Et il eut même envie d'hurler comme c'était bon de savourer le contact de leurs deux peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, dans la chaleur de son lit.

Comment trouver la volonté d'empêcher un homme de vous faire l'amour…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Vendredi 30 juin 1978_

_Hall de Poudlard, Ecosse_

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur ses lourdes valises dans le hall pour le moment désert. Il était triste de quitter Poudlard définitivement, il s'était tellement attaché à cet endroit malgré les moments difficiles qu'il y avait passé.

De plus, une autre chose l'attristait : son homme sans visage, et sans voix précise. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas. Il le lui avait dit. C'est pour ça que l'avant-veille il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils avaient tout les deux entretenus une espèce de relation stable. Un semblant d'accord s'était dessiné entre eux : Severus n'enlevait pas le bandeau, n'essayait pas de découvrir son identité, et en contrepartie l'autre venait régulièrement ou ne venait pas quand Severus lui demandait.

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas _lui_ faire ses adieux, néanmoins il regrettait de ne pas avoir senti sa présence une dernière fois. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assez profité de leur dernière nuit ensemble. Severus soupira. Peut-être qu'il était trop réfléchi des fois, pourtant il n'avait vraiment pas essayé de trouver qui _il_ était, et ça s'était un comportement purement irréfléchi...

Severus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une main sur ses yeux, et une voix au creux de l'oreille.

- Surprise !

Et Severus fut surprit, tellement qu'il en glissa de sa malle, le blagueur l'accompagnant dans sa chute. C'est le corps tout endolori, que Severus remarqua que c'était Black qui voulait l'emmerder pour ce dernier jour.

- Black, Encore toi ! Fous-moi la paix !

Severus se dégagea rapidement, en foudroyant du regard son empêcheur de tourner en rond.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de ne plus avoir à supporter ta tête chaque jour dans ce château.

- Si tu savais comme c'est réciproque, Servilus.

Severus sourit méchamment à Black, qui le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, les joues rouges, et le souffle court. Tous les deux avaient les mains proches de leurs baguettes, prêtes à la sortir dès le moindre geste de l'autre.

Rien n'avait changé. Malgré tous les rebondissements qui s'étaient produits cette année dans la vie de Severus, il détestait toujours autant Black, qui cherchait toujours à lui faire des mauvaises blagues, même avec son nouveau comportement inconstant depuis la 6ème année.

Mais tout se finissait à cet instant précis… ou peut-être pas.

**

* * *

**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_A suivre…_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**(1) Ces évènements se trouvent dans « Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine » :**

**cf : Début du chapitre 3, « Cacher son mal pour mieux l'ignorer » **

**(2) Ces évènements se trouvent dans « Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine » :**

**cf : Fin du chapitre 3, « Cacher son mal pour mieux l'ignorer »**

**(3) Dans tous les sens du terme si je puis me permettre .**

**(4) Je sais, c'est bas, pardonnez mouah…**

**(5) Australie ! (Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, et l'influence néfaste que la publicité a sur moi se fait sentir…)**

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez un tout ti peu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce que je voulais vraiment (c'est pour cette raison que ce one-shot se divise en deux parties). La suite arrivera dans vraiment pas longtemps ôô (si par miracle vous auriez envie de la lire…) 

S'il vous plaît, une tite review ? Juste un « je suis arrivé jusqu'à la fin » me suffirai, histoire de savoir que vous êtes bien arrivez jusqu'au bout de cette partie… que vous êtes toujours réveillé après cette chose.

A bientôt,

Dedale


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__ : Tout sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à Mme J.K.Rowling._

_Titre__ : « La Beauté d'un Songe »_

_Résumé__ : Comme c'est étrange, cette présence que Severus ressentait quand la nuit tombait… Slash, no spoiler._

_Avertissement__ : Comme d'habitude il y aura présence de yaoi, donc ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent je vous conseille de ne pas rester là. Les autres sont toujours les bienvenues Sinon comme toujours j'utilise Snape au lieu de Rogue. (Et Malfoy, au lieu de Malefoy.)_

_Oh et si j'ai classé ce one-shot M, c'est qu'il y a une raison, une très bonne raison…_

_Note__ : Ceci est la suite de « Un Peu Plus que de la Haine » mais ce petit (plus du tout si petit que ça) one-shot peut aussi être lu indépendamment de cette fic._

_Donc voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce « one-shot suite ». J'espère que vous aimerez un p'tit peu…_

_Je voulais aussi dire un gros Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la première partie !_

_Bonne lecture (j'espère que vous êtes immunisé contre l'abondance de niaiserie)_

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**2****nd**** Partie**

_**La Beauté d'un Songe**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Une vingtaine d'année plus tard_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

_De nos jours_

_12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_

- Que j'essai de comprendre ? Tu veux que j'essai de comprendre ?

- S'il te plaît ne me fait pas de leçon de morale.

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas de leçon de morale, mais en tout cas je crois que tu en aurais grandement besoin.

- Franchement ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Mais enfin tu te rends compte des conséquences de tes actes ?

- Mes actes n'ont pas de conséquences, puisque le principal concerné ignore qui je suis.

- Et ça c'est sûrement le pire dans ce que tu viens de me raconter.

- Roh, ça va. J'avais déjà été voir Snape, je vois pas ce que ça change que je l'ais fait il y a 20 ans ou alors deux jours.

- Ce que ça change, c'est que maintenant tu n'es plus un adolescent en manque sans aucune jugeotte !

- Tu me fais chier. J'ai subit des choses horribles pendant des années, je pense qu'il y a prescription maintenant.

- Je ne serai pas comme, James.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

- Je ne cautionnerai pas toutes tes idioties.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, avant qu'un des deux ne recommence à parler.

- Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai déjà fais.

- Tu as raison, c'est trop tard.

- …

- On ne parle plus de la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- …

- Il a plus souffert que toi. C'est lui qui a faillit mourir de ce semblant de blague.

- Je sais, il n'empêche que ça m'a profondément blessé.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que je t'ais pardonné depuis longtemps.

L'un des deux sourît à son ami.

- Je ne sais pas si je le mérite.

- Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Je ne pense pas que tu sois sortit de cet enfer pour ça.

- Je sais : c'est la fin de la guerre, je devrai fêter ça avec de l'alcool et danser tout nu avec les canards de la mare du jardin.

L'autre homme ria en secouant la tête d'une fausse exaspération.

- Nous étions en train de nous disputer à l'origine.

- Je ne peux pas dire à Snape que c'était moi. Il me tuerait, ou s'il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui me tuerai.

- Tu me déçois.

Un silence envahît la pièce avant que l'homme ne réponde à son ami.

- Tant pis. Ça ne te concerne pas de toutes façons.

Après ces paroles il se leva et quitta la cuisine de la maison qui appartenait à la noble et pure famille des Black.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus était assis devant une des fenêtres d'un des petits salons que comptait la maison des Black.

Il adoptait toujours cette attitude froide qu'on lui connaissait, néanmoins à l'intérieur il fulminait. Pourtant quelques heures avant il était pleinement heureux, mais à présent il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Son _inconnu_ était revenu, tel un fantôme, mais Severus pouvait vous assurer qu'il n'en était pas un, car un fantôme c'est immatériel, et cet inconnu, il avait pu le toucher, trop le toucher peut-être...

Cependant ça le rendait beaucoup moins enthousiasme qu'il n'aurait pu le penser il y a quelques années. En effet, Severus était en train de rassembler les pièces du puzzle de ses nuits. Sans qu'aucune autre personne ne s'en rende compte, Severus priait Merlin pour ne pas penser au fait que si cet homme était revenu la veille, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet étranger était quelqu'un qui vivait dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre, et qu'il côtoyait.

Un affreux pressentiment lui noua l'estomac. Il se sentit mal, alors il décida de bloquer son esprit. Il ne penserait plus à ça. Tant que son procès n'aurait pas eu lieu. Tant qu'il serait condamner à rester enfermé dans la maison Black, il ne pensera pas à _cet_ homme. Du moins il essayera.

- Severus, j'ai à te parler !

Ce fut Lupin qui l'interrompu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Comme s'il était prit en flagrant délit.

Severus soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire fasse à Lupin. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que le loup-garou pouvait avoir à lui dire, et qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état là.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Voilà, c'est à propos d'une personne que tu connais bien sans vraiment la connaître.

L'ancien Serpentard leva un sourcil face au charabia de Lupin. La conversation promettait d'être intéressante à ce rythme là…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Une bonne partie des anciens membres de l'Ordre était réunis dans la cuisine. S'ils étaient encore là alors que la guerre était finie, c'était parce qu'ils étaient presque tous accusés de quelque chose. Alors ils se cachaient en attendant que la vérité soit rétablie, et que leur véritable rôle au sein de la guerre soit loué plutôt que condamné.

Quatre hommes, et deux femmes étaient attablés, discutant en buvant calmement leur thé. Ce fut comme cela que les trouva Severus. Il entra dans la cuisine lentement, il était pâle comme la mort, et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, attendant la moindre de ses réactions. Peu après, Lupin accourut derrière lui, l'air soucieux. Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche des sorciers, peut-être parce qu'ils sentaient que quelque chose d'anormale s'était passée.

Soudainement, Snape réagît comme s'il se réveillait et il se rua vers Sirius, le tirant vers l'arrière de sa chaise, par les cheveux. Un bruit sourd se produisit quand la chaise heurta le sol.

- Ça ne te suffisait pas ? Ça ne te suffisait pas, Black d'avoir voulu me tuer !!

- Je ne comprends pas…

Acculé contre un mur, le col de sa robe entre les mains du maître des potions, Sirius avait du mal à se remettre de la brutalité de Snape. Ce fut pire quand le Serpentard lui mit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Je te hais, Black !! Tu n'es qu'un immonde salopard ! Je ne savais pas que tu aurais pu faire encore pire que tout ce que tu m'as déjà fait subir !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Severus ne répondit pas, à la place il lui cracha dessus avant de sortir de la pièce, ses robes claquant derrière lui.

Sirius avait mentit, il savait très bien de quoi parlait Snape, en réalité il l'avait su dès qu'il avait aperçut Remus. L'amitié est parfois une chose étrange, dont Sirius avait du mal à en discerner toutes les nuances.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas rester silencieux, Sirius.

Le concerné regarda tristement son ami quand il lui adressa la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me déçois, Remus.

Sirius avait toujours su que le loup-garou ne comprenait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas _voulu_ comprendre ce que ressentait Sirius envers Severus Snape. Pourtant, jamais une seule seconde il n'aurait imaginé que son ami le vendrait au Serpentard.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

La vie est injuste quelques fois, et Severus en faisait trop souvent les frais à son goût. Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de tels châtiments ?

Humilié comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, se sentant sale et trompé, se jugeant incroyablement bête et naïf, Severus avait l'envie terrible de hurler et de pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait ce goût amer sur le palais, son corps était secoué de spasmes, et ses yeux le piquaient atrocement. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il n'allait pas donner cette victoire à Black. Il garderait le minimum de dignité qu'il lui restait après s'être fait baiser par ce salaud.

Severus se dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu laissé faire Black ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre au piège, se laisser prendre tout court ? Comment avait-il pu avoir _besoin_ de Black à une période importante de sa vie ? C'était une horreur, jamais Severus ne se pardonnerai d'avoir pu être aussi crédule. Il se rappelait encore des paroles de Black, des années auparavant : « _Je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne veux que ton bonheur_ ». Il fallait vraiment être un idiot pour ne pas chercher à comprendre, pour ne pas chercher à découvrir l'identité de cet homme.

Mais peut-être, que plus que Black, c'était Lupin qu'il détestait. Pourquoi lui avait-il révélé que c'était Black qui le déshabillait, qui le caressait, qui l'embrassait ?

Des milliers de questions tournaient, et retournaient dans la tête de Severus sans qu'il ne puisse avoir la moindre réponse. Des insultes fusaient aussi dans son esprit, envers Black, mais aussi envers lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi il avait fait confiance à Black, ni comment il avait pu le désirer aussi longtemps sans se rendre compte de qui il était.

Il fut interrompu dans ses noires réflexions par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

- Quoi ?

La porte s'ouvre, et laisse apparaître Sirius Black.

- Dégage. Je ne veux _pas_ te voir.

- Il faut que je t'explique.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. J'ai parfaitement saisi, connard.

Mais Sirius fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et il s'assît sur le rebord du lit de Severus.

- Tout a réellement commencé durant notre 6ème année.

- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire.

- C'est à se moment que mes sentiments envers toi sont devenus forts, trop fort.

- Merci, je te déteste aussi Black.

- Non, tu ne me déteste pas comme _moi_ je te _déteste_.

Sirius évitait le regard de son ancien amant et Severus eut tout à coup du mal à respirer.

- Et ?

- Je te _déteste_ parce que tu produis en moi des émotions tellement fortes que j'en suis venu à t'aimer.

Le cœur du Griffondor battait à toute allure, mais il avait l'impression qu'un seul regard de Snape le ferait cesser de battre à tout jamais. C'est pourquoi il ne le regarda pas, à la place il fixa ses mains tremblantes, attendant que Snape l'achève définitivement.

Cependant Severus ne se moqua pas, ne l'humilia pas, il ne ria même pas.

- C'est le coup de grâce ça, Black ?

- Comment ça ?

J'ai parfaitement compris que tu t'étais bien foutu de ma gueule, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- Mais non. Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Severus s'approcha de Black et se pencha sur lui après lui avoir coupé la parole.

- Ce que je crois Black, c'est que si jamais tu m'adresse encore une seule fois la parole, si tu t'approche à ne serait-ce que 10 centimètres, je te trucide, je t'éventre, je t'égorge. Je te ferai tellement de mal que tes douze années avec les Détraqueurs te paraîtront bien douces face à _moi_.

Severus se releva, crispé de la tête aux pieds. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il sortit de la pièce, pour fuir une fois de plus cet homme qui semblait s'amuser de ses malheurs. Quand la porte se referma, Sirius murmura…

- La seule vérité c'est que je t'aime, Severus.

Mais comment le Serpentard aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, quand la seule chose qu'il connaissait de Sirius était sa capacité à le faire souffrir ?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius discutait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient une discussion animée à propos d'un sortilège de matérialisation. Pourtant Sirius gardait un air absent, il regardait Snape qui lisait un livre près de la cheminée. Depuis deux semaines que Remus lui avait révélé l'identité de Sirius, aucun des trois hommes ne s'adressait la parole. Mais Sirius voyait bien qu'il avait profondément blessé Snape. Il pouvait le lire dans ses gestes. Néanmoins il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger cela, il avait bien trop peur d'aggraver la situation.

Molly entra dans la pièce et coupa court au débat des Griffondors. Elle demanda au trois adolescents de venir l'aider à la cuisine, et laissa seuls Sirius et Snape, ce dernier toujours absorbé par la lecture de son livre. Après quelques instants, Sirius décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de parler à Severus, peu importe s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu opposerais si peu de résistance.

- Que… quoi ?

- Je te disais de fermer les yeux et tu le faisais. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu te doutais de qui j'étais, mais que tu ne voulais pas en avoir la preuve.

Severus referma son livre d'un coup sec, et encra ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis.

- C'est absurde. Si je m'étais douté une seule seconde que c'était toi, Black, je t'aurais tout de suite mit à la porte.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai vite abandonné cette idée. Je n'ais plus réfléchi, tu m'acceptait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Oh non ! pensa Severus, il n'allait tout de même pas recommencer avec ces espèces de « sentiments ».

- Tu délires, Black. Tu as dû laisser ta cervelle derrière le voile.

Il était déjà difficile pour Sirius d'avouer un amour qu'il avait presque toujours renié, mais si en plus le principal intéressé ne le croyait pas, c'était pire que tout.

- Je… je…

Sirius soupira et se leva du sofa vert d'où il était assis pour se diriger vers le fauteuil de Severus. Arrivé en face du Serpentard, il s'accroupît pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, après tout ce mal qu'on s'est fait. Mais avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, je veux que tu saches que si j'ai décidé de te rejoindre dans ta chambre, ce fût avant tout pour que tu me pardonnes.

- Que je te pardonne de quoi exactement ?

Severus avait reprit cet air suffisant que Sirius lui connaissait si bien à Poudlard. Ils étaient tellement proches que Sirius sut que s'il mourrait aujourd'hui, ce serait de s'être noyé dans les yeux noirs de sa Némésis.

- Que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir compris à temps que j'étais amoureux de toi, d'avoir dû t'envoyer vers la mort pour voir que mes sentiments...

- On ne tombe pas amoureux du jour au lendemain Black ! C'est ridicule ce que tu es en train de me dire !

Sirius eut envie de sourire, mais le poids dans son estomac ne lui autorisa pas. Il remarqua donc sans le montrer que la voix de Severus était hachée, et nerveuse.

- J'ai mit du temps à voir mes sentiments, à les comprendre, puis à les accepter. J'ai aussi mit du temps à savoir ce que j'allais en faire, et ce que toi tu pourrais en faire. Tu vois que ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain.

- …

- Je t'aime, Severus.

Sirius avait mit toute la sincérité dont il était capable dans ses derniers mots. Et même s'il avait l'impression de mourir de honte en se dévoilant ainsi à un homme qui le haïssait, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas laisser Severus croire ses propres conclusions sur l'attitude de Sirius durant leur 7ème année.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais le malaise dans son ventre ne partait pas. Et Severus qui ne disait rien, cette indifférence touchait Sirius dans son amour propre.

C'est en se relevant que Sirius remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus ne voulait-il pas savourer cette supériorité ? C'était étrange, ça ne ressemblait pas au Serpentard qu'il connaissait.

- Snape ?

- Non ! Tu mens, Black. Tu mens…

La respiration de Severus était beaucoup trop irrégulière, et Sirius entendait comme un sifflement venant de sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'est-ce que Sirius avait encore fait ?

- Respire, Snape !

- C'est faux, tu mens.

- Calme toi.

- TU MENS BLACK, DIS MOI QUE TU MENS !

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Il voulait faire sortir cette rage en lui mais elle restait toujours accroché à ses tripes. Il avait beau taper sur tous les murs, arracher les draps du lit, renverser les couvertures, rien n'y faisait : il avait toujours aussi mal.

- Sirius !

Remus venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, et il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi tout est compliqué entre nous deux ?

Le loup-garou s'approcha de Sirius et le prit dans ses bras comme on réconforte un enfant. Sirius pleura un moment, pendant que Remus lui frottait le dos en observant les dégâts que son excès de colère avait provoqué. Soudainement l'animagus se recula en hurlant.

- Tout est de _ta_ faute ! Si tu ne lui avais pas révélé ce que j'avais fait, il n'aurait jamais su que je l'aimais !

- Excuses moi, j'ai l'intégrité plus forte que l'amitié.

- Ton intégrité je l'emmerde !

- Sirius…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Pourquoi ?

- Il devait connaître la vérité.

- Tu as vu où ça l'a mené ? Il a faillit s'étouffer à cause moi.

- C'était juste une crise d'angoisse, Sirius, il va déjà mieux.

- Oh mais oui c'était _juste_ une crise d'angoisse, franchement _qui_ n'en fait pas ?

Sirius avait dit cette dernière phrase en écartant les bras et en regardant le plafond, et Remus lui répondît en se massant les ailes du nez.

- Mais si Sirius c'est très courant.

- Je m'en fous ! Je m'étais promis que Severus me pardonnerai un jour, que je ne lui ferai plus autant de mal qu'avant.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu as continué à l'insulter, et à lui jeter des sorts ?

- Tais toi !

Remus n'ajouta pas un mot, et Sirius continua de pleurer.

- Il sait tout à cause de toi.

- Je pense que c'est préférable.

- Mais il va mal à cause de ça. Il y a encore moins de chance pour qu'il veuille de moi.

- Tu n'as jamais ressentit une once d'espoir avec Snape, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas me mettre ça sur le dos maintenant.

- J'ai tellement honte. Je me sens si minable.

Sirius se laissa tomber au sol, et son ami lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu es trop fier.

L'ancien fugitif se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son ami, comme un enfant capricieux.

- Et alors !? J'ai quand même mal !

L'attitude de Remus changea du tout au tout.

- Tu veux que j'aie pitié ?

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sirius était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était aussi méchant avec lui. Il avait toujours été doux et sensible, mais son comportement changeait tout le temps et Sirius n'avait pas la force de le suivre.

- Parce qu'il faut que tu choisisses.

- Que je choisisse quoi?

- Ce que tu attends de Snape.

- Je prends tout ce qu'il me donne.

- Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit te donner. Tout s'effondre autour de lui, et tu viens de lui faire peur.

- C'est de _TA_ faute !

- Tu es trop bouché, Sirius. Et trop lunatique aussi.

- Moi, lunatique ? Est-ce que tu t'es regardé en ce moment... Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fais Moony pour que tu me traites comme un vaurien une fois sur deux ?

- C'est simple…

- Dégages.

- Tu viens de me poser une…

- Dégages. Reviens quand j'aurai plus envie de crever.

- C'est livré avec la connerie le mélo ?

Sirius était tellement à bout qu'il préféra lui-même sortir de sa chambre pour ne plus avoir à supporter les remarques de son ami.

Quand il descendit les escaliers, son filleul se jeta presque sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Snape pour le mettre dans cet état Sirius ?

- Oh Harry, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu… tu as pleuré ?

- J'aimerai tellement t'expliquer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprendrais.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement avant d'acquiescer et de quitter le hall pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sirius prit une inspiration douloureuse avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, où seuls étaient présents Snape et Molly.

Le Serpentard était assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dos à Sirius, et Molly rangeait le plan de travail. Quand la mère de famille l'aperçût, elle lui fit de gros yeux qui semblaient dire « on t'avais pourtant dit de déguerpir ! ».

Mais Sirius ne voulait plus fuir Snape. Il voulait que pour une fois tout soit clair entre eux deux, il voulait aussi le regarder, se rassasier de ses yeux, et lui dire à quel point il s'en voulait d'être tomber amoureux de lui.

Il l'appela donc d'une voix enrouée après s'être essuyé les yeux avec la manche de sa robe bleue nuit, indifférent aux regards curieux de Molly.

Severus se retourna lentement, et aperçût Black, la mine déconfite, et c'était un bel exemple d'euphémisme. Mais le maître des potions n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de sa Némésis, parce que lui aussi il avait honte. Honte d'avoir paniqué, honte d'avoir eu peur des paroles de Black, honte d'avoir un étau autour du cœur alors que tout était censé être fini. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Severus se contenta de regarder les attaches dorées de la robe de Sirius quand il lui répondît.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande pardon.

« Pardon de t'aimer trop fort et de ne pas avoir le courage, et la volonté d'oublier des sentiments si pures. » Mais cette dernière phrase resta bloquée au fond de la gorge de Sirius, quand Severus se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, d'un regard étrange qui fit frissonner le Griffondor.

Hum…

Sirius remarqua trop tard qu'il n'avait peut-être pas employé les mots qu'il fallait. Murmurer de la même manière les excuses qu'il utilisait dans les draps de Snape n'était certainement pas une bonne idée dans la situation actuelle.

- Tu m'agaces, _Black_.

Severus s'était levé et avait dit cette phrase en passant devant Sirius. Il laissa le Griffondor planté dans la cuisine avec Molly, et monta les escaliers douloureusement.

Il était épuisé, par les révélations de Black, par leur relation, par _sa_ réaction -absolument ridicule, soit dit en passant-.

Quand Severus arriva dans sa chambre il s'écroula sur son lit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal, et une respiration régulière. _Lui_, faire une _crise d'angoisse_ à cause de _Black_. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué au nom de Merlin ? Mais surtout, quelle mouche avait piqué Black ?

Severus était persuadé au fond de lui que des puissances supérieures s'amusaient avec sa personne, avec sa vie.

Perturbés, Severus resta sur son lit sans bouger durant une demi-heure. Et puis une heure, et deux, et ainsi de suite…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Durant deux jours Severus étaient resté dans sa chambre. Il n'en était pas sortit, même pas pour dîner. Deux longs jours qui parurent une éternité à Sirius. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. A chaque fois qu'il voulait éclaircir les choses, ça se passait mal. Alors Sirius n'avait rien fait. Lui aussi restait dans sa chambre la majorité du temps. Il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre sans paysage, et il se laissait voyagé au gré de ses pensées. Il essayait d'imaginer ce que pouvait faire le Serpentard. Il le voyait, un étage plus bas, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, la respiration lente, mais le corps contracté. Il pouvait observer des ombres jouer avec les contours de son visage, et arrivait même à discerner ses lèvres entrouverte laissant passer un souffle léger et doux.

Ce fut quand Sirius s'aperçut qu'en réalité il ne faisait que se souvenir de Severus durant leur 7ème année que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Inconsciemment il espéra que ce soit Snape.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrir sur Harry, un sourire gêné collé au visage.

- Salut, Sirius.

- Harry.

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir nerveusement sur le lit de Sirius avant de commencer à essayer d'énoncer une phrase correcte…

- Hum, donc, hum si je… enfin non. Euh… en faite…

Sirius le regarda un moment se dépêtré seul, amusé de ses bégaiements avant de venir au secours de son filleul.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- Pfiou… Remus m'a parlé.

- A propos de… ?

- De toi et de Snape.

A cet instant, le visage de Sirius se ferma complètement. Et il insulta mentalement son dorénavant _ancien_ ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit exactement ce faux frère ?

- Oh, il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille surtout… Il…il m'a tout dit, tout de ce qu'il savait.

- Tout ?

Le décor autour de l'homme aux cheveux longs commença à tourner. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul le rejette à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Snape.

- Oui, il m'a dit comment et quand tu es tombé amoureux de lui, et comment tu as abusé de lui.

- Je n'ais pas _abusé_ de lui !!!

- Euh, oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse moi.

Sirius était las de tous ces derniers événements. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être autant surmené. Quand il était derrière le voile tout était simple, il ne réfléchissait plus, il revivait seulement ses souvenirs interminablement. Et même si c'était douloureux, il n'avait pas eu à se poser de questions, il n'avait pas eu à prendre son destin en main. Le retour à la réalité était violent.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Harry ?

- Parce que, je n'ais pas pu m'empêché de remarquer que Snape s'est barricadé dans sa chambre et qu'il ne veut plus en sortir, et que toi pendant ce temps là tu dépéris.

- Je ne dépéris pas, voyons.

Il aurait sûrement eu l'air plus convaincant s'il n'était pas en pyjama à 17 heures, décoiffé et mal rasé.

- Remus m'a pourtant expliqué que depuis la découverte de… cet… _amour_, tu as toujours été résigné à ce que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi… Je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste, Sirius…

La dernier phrase avait été dit avec tellement de sincérité que le concerné crut qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Mais il se retint, il voulait garder un minimum de tenue devant son cadet. A la place il essaya de trouver un semblant de réponse.

- Je… je ne suis pas si triste que ça. Et je l'ais toujours été, c'est juste que je le ressens un peu plus aujourd'hui, à cause de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

- Vas lui parler !

- Quoi ?

- Vas lui dire que si tu l'aimes ce n'est pas un drame. Que ça arrive même aux gens biens. Vous ne pouvez pas resté dans votre coin éternellement.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force, Harry.

- Tu étais un Griffondor, un vrai !

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Mais bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toutes façons ?

- Ma dignité, ma fierté.

- Ça tu l'as déjà perdu quand Snape s'est mit à paniquer.

Sirius se demanda un moment s'il devait se sentir vexé des paroles de l'adolescent.

- Harry j'apprécie ce que tu fais. Ton père avait aussi été extrêmement compréhensif vis-à-vis de Snape, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le moment de le déranger.

- Mais ce n'est pas logique !

- De quoi ?

- Mais tu es allé faire l'amour à Snape et il n'a rien dit ! Il s'est laissé faire, ce… ce n'est _pas_ logique. J'en suis sûr ! Toi, tu ne trouves pas ça _bizarre_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Harry le regarda avec détermination, sans ciller. Un instant il crut voir James à la place de son fils, et il sut que son filleul avait remporté la bataille.

- Bon, tu as gagné. Mais laisse moi le temps de me préparer.

Le jeune Griffondor gloussa.

- Tu vas te faire belle pour ton homme ?

- Harry !! Sors d'ici avant de dire autre chose qui me ferait changer d'avis !

Devant les gros yeux de Sirius, Harry sortit en riant encore, tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus lui était habillé depuis longtemps, même s'il ne sortait pas de sa chambre. En réalité il réfléchissait, tout en essayant de s'en empêcher. Il avait donc à force, un affreux mal de crâne, qui ne résolvait en rien ses problèmes.

Il avait une méchante impression de cassure, le double jeu de Black commençait à le rendre schizophrène, et pour ne rien arranger il ressentait toujours cette espèce d'étau autour du cœur.

Dans sa tête tournoyait des souvenirs de Black et de son inconnu. Enfin non, des souvenirs de _Black_… tout court.

Il repensait aux regards tristes que Black avait quand ils se croisaient à Poudlard. Il repensait au comportement de Potter qui faisait tout pour que Black soit près de lui. Il repensait à la conversation des Maraudeurs dans la bibliothèque, il comprenait leur tête effarouchée quand il les avait surpris. Il repensa au dernier jour… celui où Black l'avait surpris et fait tombé de sa malle… et il comprenait que ce n'était pas Black qui parlait ce jour-là… _Black_ avait _murmuré_ à son oreille _-comme l'inconnu-_, il avait voulut lui dire adieu, et Severus avait tout gâché…

Mais Severus ne saisissait pas pourquoi il était si déçut. Il avait tout de même eu le droit à une nouvelle visite de _Black_ récemment donc il n'avait pas à être déçut. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais revue l'autre, enfin _Black _! Et puis ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était déçut de n'avoir pas su son identité plus tôt !

Severus voulait se débarrasser de toutes ces contradictions qui se battaient en lui. Il eut l'occasion de se détourner de ce conflit intérieur quand quelqu'un gratta à sa porte.

Severus se précipita au seuil de la porte avant de se demander s'il devait vraiment ouvrir après avoir mit tellement de détermination à ne vouloir voir personne… Mais ce fut quand il repensa à _Black_ qu'il ouvrir en grand la porte de sa chambre, pour _exorciser_. Cependant ça ne fonctionnerait pas très bien, étant donné que la source même des ennuis de Severus se trouvait sur le pallier.

- Je peux entrer ?

- C'est chez toi, _Black_.

Severus s'écarta brusquement, et claqua la porte derrière l'animagus. Black soupira avant de se tourner vers Severus, du centre de la pièce.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.

- Alors barre toi.

Severus le scrutait, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il bloquait le passage, étant adossé contre la porte.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as réellement compris ce que je ressens pour toi.

Severus eut tout à coup du mal à déglutir, il n'aurait pas pensé que Black remettrait ça sur le tapis de sitôt. Y penser et avoir le principal concerné en face de lui, était des choses très différentes.

- Je ne sais pas si tu veux réellement que je comprenne ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant que c'est dit je préfère que tout soit clair entre nous.

- Bien.

Severus priait Merlin et tous les Saints pour ne pas paniquer comme la première fois.

- Euh… c'est assez dur à dire…

- Alors ne dis rien.

Sirius encra son regard dans le sien, et l'étau autour du cœur du Serpentard se resserra. Il ajouta alors :

- S'il te plait, _Black_.

Un instant le Griffondor paru complètement décontenancé, mais il parla tout de même.

- Je veux juste que tu me pardonnes. Pas d'avoir été te voir la nuit, non, ça je me rends compte maintenant que c'est trop. Mais de toutes les crasses que je t'ais faites, avant. Celles que j'ai faites avec mes amis, mais aussi les autres. Et puis surtout celle de la Cabane Hurlante…

C'était dont ça tous les pardons murmurés de son inconnu, enfin de _Black_, juste _Black_.

- Je croyais que tu n'attendais rien de moi ?

- Oh… tu t'en souviens…

- Oui.

- Alors ne me pardonne pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux à la place.

Quelle conversation absurde pensa Severus. Il aurait préféré que ça soit plus violent. Qu'ils aient le même genre d'attitude qu'à Poudlard. Ça aurait au moins eu le mérité de lui faire oublier que toute cette histoire était logique et illogique à la fois.

- Tu pourrais oublier cette chimère de sentiment, si c'est ce que je veux ?

C'est d'un air coupable que Sirius lui répondit.

- Non, je ne pourrai pas.

- Alors tu n'es bon à rien.

- J'ai déjà essayé tu sais, mais c'est trop dur. Mon amour pour toi est vrai, réel, et pure je te le promets. On ne peut décemment pas vouloir oublier ces sentiments là.

C'était étrange quand même cette douleur dans la poitrine que ressentait Severus. Il s'inquiéta un moment de savoir s'il n'allait pas refaire une crise d'angoisse. Mais sa respiration était calme, même si son cœur s'affolait.

Il fallait tout de même que Severus mette un terme à toute cette mascarade. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne comprenait rien. Soudain il eut une idée qu'il trouva brillante.

- Je vais t'aider à oublier, Black.

- Je… je ne veux pas.

- Tu vas vouloir si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai…

Severus se décolla de la porte et en quelques enjambées se trouva près de Black. A ce moment il attrapa sa nuque et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Griffondor lui répondit fiévreusement quand leur langue entrèrent en contact. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, Sirius lui posa une question en reprenant sa respiration.

- Snape… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aide à oublier tes _purs_ sentiments!

Sans laisser le temps à Sirius d'analyser ses paroles, Severus le poussa brusquement sur le matelas, puis il se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu vas oublier toute cette douceur niaise, et absurde, crois moi.

Sans laisser le temps à Sirius de répondre, Severus l'embrassa à nouveau avec autant de rage que la fois précédente. Le Serpentard passait ses mains sur tout les corps de l'animagus à travers ses vêtements appuyant avec la pointe de ses ongles, et procurant à Sirius des frissons de plaisir.

Concentré à sa tâche de rendre fou Black, Severus fut très surprit quand son amant le renversa sur le dos, inversant ainsi leur position. Le Griffondor avait le dessus, et cela énervait énormément Severus, cependant ce ne fut rien comparé à la colère qu'il éprouva quand Black lui noua un bandeau autour de la tête après avoir chuchoté une incantation.

Severus crut qu'il allait hurlé de rage. Il était une fois de plus envahi par cette _tendre_ obscurité qu'il connaissait trop _bien_, et il y avait encore cette odeur de pomme qui lui enivrait les sens.

- Enlève moi ça, Black.

- Non…

Sirius continuait de l'embrasser, de plus en plus doucement, croyant sûrement pouvoir calmer l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais Severus ne se laissa pas faire, il tira sur le tissu, néanmoins Black l'empêcha de l'enlever, il lui maintînt même les bras au-dessus de la tête quand il voulut forcer.

- Arrête ça, Black !!

- Pardonne moi…

- Arrête ! Lâche moi !!

Les deux hommes ne s'embrassaient plus maintenant, au contraire ils se battaient pour avoir le dessus, il se battait pour le bandeau. Et même si Severus ne voyait rien, il était déterminé à ne pas passer ces derniers instants avec son ancien inconnu dans le noir complet. Il voulait voir _Black_. C'est sûrement grâce à cette volonté qu'il réussi à se dégager de ses bras puissants, et à retirer le tissus qu'il découvrit de velours noir.

Quand les yeux des bruns se croisèrent, toute l'agitation précédente se calma d'une traite. Severus était fier d'avoir l'avantage sur Black, mais il tomba de haut quand l'homme sortit du lit, puis de la pièce.

Il se retrouva donc seul sur son lit défait, le bandeau dans les mains, l'œil hagard, et l'excitation encore présente dans les veines. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment ferait-il oublier à _Black_ toute la douceur qu'il avait mit à lui faire l'amour à Poudlard ? Comment lui faire oublié la tendresse dont il était capable envers Severus ?

Le Serpentard se releva et observa le bout de tissu dans sa main. Il le porta à son visage et inspira les effluves de ce parfum étrange qui l'empreignait.

Si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait _Black_ alors le bandeau n'y changerait rien, se dit Severus. De toutes façons il arriverait à avoir le dessus sur _Black_, il se débrouillait pour l'avoir cette fois-ci.

C'est sur ces résolutions que Severus sortit, le tissu à la main. Il monta les escaliers doucement, ne rencontrant personne sur son passage. Quand il fut en face le la chambre de Sirius, Severus entra, sans frapper.

Il trouva Black recroquevillé sur un fauteuil miteux, le regard perdu vers une fenêtre.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ce n'est pas Potter.

Sirius se retourna d'un coup, pendant que Severus refermait la porte avec indifférence.

- Que… qu'est-ce que ?

Severus ne répondit pas, à la place il s'avança vers Black, s'arrêtant seulement à quelque pas de lui, puis il posa le bandeau sur ses propres yeux. Il entendit Black se lever précipitamment, puis il sentit ses doigts sur les siens, pour l'aider à attacher le tissu. Ses doigts qui tremblaient glissèrent de l'arrière de son crâne au cou de Severus. Les pouces de l'animagus atterrirent sur la mâchoire du Serpentard, leurs fronts se rencontrèrent doucement. Severus eut envie de pleurer tellement c'était trop, _trop_ doux, _trop_ sensuel.

Il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il ne voulait pas de cette tendresse ! Il voulait justement l'oublier.

Alors Severus réagit de la même manière que dans sa chambre : violemment. Il attrapa la tête de Black, la retenant par les longs cheveux bruns. Il approcha leurs bouches l'une de l'autre, trouvant celle de Black malgré l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Les dents des deux hommes s'entrechoquèrent, et parfois mordaient les lèvres offertes, du sang se mélangeant peu à peu à leurs baisers.

Les mains du Serpentard descendirent le long du corps de Black, jusqu'à ses fesses, puis elles remontèrent, enfonçant toujours les ongles dans la peau encore vêtus de robes lourdes. Pendant que Black tenait le visage du Serpentard entre ses doigts, Severus cherchait l'ouverture de sa robe à tâtons. Une fois l'ouverture du col trouvé, il essaya de défaire les boutons mais ce fut trop difficile sans ses yeux, alors il arracha les deux extrémités. Black poussa une exclamation de surprise, alors que Severus savourait la satisfaction du son produit par les boutons quand ils s'écrasèrent le sol.

Severus caressa la peau qu'il avait découvert, et Black sembla réagir plus vivement, car il traîna le Serpentard en arrière, leurs jambes s'emmêlant parfois, rendait la progression au bout de la pièce épineuse. Severus eut simplement le temps de sentir du bois frappant ses tibias, avant qu'il ne chute sur le matelas, Black au-dessus de lui.

Le Griffondor défît les robes noires du maître des potions, qui frissonna quand sa peau rencontra l'air froid de la chambre, mais qui fut vite remplacé par un frisson de plaisir, Black posant son torse nu contre le sien. Severus comprit rapidement que Black avait enlevé seul ses vêtements, _tous ses vêtements_, en passant une main de ses fesses à ses cuisses nues. Cuisses douces, et fermes, qu'il griffa au passage, provoquant un grognement sourd de la part de Black.

- Snape !

Son nom claqua sur la langue de l'animagus quand il le gémît, et cela excita un peu plus le Serpentard. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, il savait qu'il avait réussi à attiser la fièvre de Black, à contrôler sa lubricité. Severus aimait ce pouvoir de domination sur Black, ce pouvoir qu'il sentait entre ses mains.

Tout en le caressant, Black lui enleva le pantalon qu'il gardait toujours sous sa robe. Black remonta jusqu'à son visage en léchant chaque partie du corps de Severus qu'il croisa, et en y jouant parfois avec ses dents.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps avant que Severus ne sente un doigt s'insinuer dans son intimité. Avant qu'un deuxième doigt ne vienne rejoindre le premier, le Serpentard entoura de ses bras les épaules Black, le griffant une fois de plus, et même s'il le serrait trop fort contre son corps, quelque chose en lui l'interdisait de laisser Black s'éloigner.

Mais Black se détacha de cette étreinte douloureuse.

- Severus, je ne peux pas.

Le maître des potions attendit en silence que Black continu.

- Pas comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas de ta tendresse !

- Je parle du bandeau.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Severus s'énerva contre l'indécision du Griffondor, et aussi contre le froid qu'_il_ avait laissé en lui.

- Choisi, Black. Et choisi vite.

L'érection de Severus était douloureuse. Il en avait marre de ces revirements de situations. Lui, il voulait juste que Black le baise une bonne fois pour toute. Que tout ce finisse ici, dans la brutalité, pour effacer cette ancienne mascarade de douceur. Mais Black ne lui accordait même pas ça. Finalement il ne contrôlait rien, et quand il avait un minimum de maîtrise de la situation, il avait cette fichue sensation au creux de la poitrine qui lui faisait mal. Il sentit conte son gré ses yeux s'humidifier.

Il fut soulagé quand Black lui retira le tissu des yeux d'un coup sec. Mais le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, sa tête lui tourna, il découvrait pour la première fois le corps de sa Némésis, et il pouvait à peine en profiter. Son « plan » tomberait à l'eau s'il caressait trop ce corps qui lui appartenait presque. A cette pensée d'appartenance, le cœur de Severus accéléra de manière brutale, il avait l'impression qu'il battait à l'intérieur même de ses tympans. Severus eut peur de se sentir encore mal, mais Black l'embrassa à nouveau, avec bestialité comme il en démontrait le potentiel à Poudlard quand ils se battaient. Severus répondit férocement à ce baiser bien plus intense que les précédents.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent un moment, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Black soutînt son regard trop longtemps pour que la respiration de Severus reste régulière. A ce rythme il n'arriverai jamais jusqu'au bout, son corps, son âme allait s'épuiser rapidement.

- Prends-moi maintenant.

- Quoi, mais…

- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux !

Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment préparé, mais cet amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Black l'ébranlait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard.

Alors le Serpentard écarta les jambes, qu'il plaça autour de la taille du Griffondor. Et après avoir lancé un bref sort de lubrification, Black le pénétra lentement. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Severus.

- Plus vite, Black !

- Je ne veux pas te…

- D'un coup sec !

Sirius scruta son regard, puis le pénétra brutalement après avoir déglutit difficilement. Mais Severus avait surestimé sa capacité à supporter la douleur, c'est pourquoi il hurla en sentant Black le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il ferma ses yeux très fort, empêchant des larmes de douleur de couler sur ses joues pâles.

La respiration de Black était saccadée, il sentait sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement.

- Severus…

Black lui embrassa calmement le front, mais Severus le gifla vivement.

- Snape…

L'animagus essaya de se retirer, mais Severus le retînt.

- Continue !

- Je…

- Ta gueule !

On aurait dit que quoi qu'aurait pu lui demander le Serpentard, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban lui aurait accordé, malgré les larmes que Severus sentait tomber sur son torse. C'est pourquoi il accéléra ses mouvements, ses coups de reins se faisant plus fort quand Severus lui en donna l'ordre. Et en même temps, Black caressa durement son érection. Mais Severus n'en voulait déjà plus de cette violence qu'il avait lui-même provoquée.

Son corps disait oui, mais son âme hurlait non. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu. Ça ne rimait à rien, c'était juste une excuse pour avoir une dernière fois son corps, mais ça ne marchait pas. Parce que son corps avait mal autant que son coeur, comprimé dans cette main de fer. Il ne voulait pas que Black oublie sa tendresse, non il voulait que ça soit simplement _lui_ qui l'oublie. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. On n'oubliait pas une année de plaisir et de douceur, dans une nuit de brutalité. Et il ne voulait plus l'oublier. Il ne voulait plus que Black l'oublie non plus. Toute cette histoire était trop confuse pour Severus. Il entrevoyait des choses sur lui-même qui lui faisaient peur.

Après un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, Severus éjacula, suivit par Black qui s'écroula sur le corps du Serpentard. Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ais retrouvé un rythme respiratoire normal, Black se redressa et prononça d'une voix rauque :

- Ne me demande plus jamais ça.

Sur ces dernières paroles le Griffondor prit ses vêtements qu'il passa rapidement avant de quitter sa chambre.

Severus sentit une nausée lui envahir l'estomac, avant que des larmes ne coulent le long de ses joues creuses. Il s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir demandé une chose pareille à Black. Et en plus de cela, l'étau dans la poitrine de Severus avait finalement réduit son cœur en bouilli.

**(1)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, dans une vaine tentative de fuir Snape. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, et à peine la porte refermée, il s'écroula sur le mur qui lui faisait face, pleurant à nouveau de tout son saoul. Il trouvait qu'il pleurait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, comme à Poudlard, et ce n'était pas sain pour lui. Sirius n'aimait pas être aussi faible, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Snape le rendait faible autant qu'il pouvait le rendre puissant.

- Merlin, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Severus avait-il fait ça ? Etait-ce une amère vengeance ? C'était si douloureux, que Sirius ne savait pas s'il allait s'en remettre. Il n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel aussi violent. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal en faisant l'amour, mais Severus l'avait obligé à le faire souffrir, à le prendre comme s'ils étaient simplement deux bêtes s'accouplant. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre entre eux que les duels, et les coups bas. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour avec la délicatesse de deux amoureux.

Sirius échappa un rire. Snape n'avait jamais été amoureux de lui. Jamais. A quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre de sa part ? Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Sirius n'aurait pas imaginé de Snape un « Moi aussi, je t'aime ! ». Alors pourquoi souffrait-il ? Il aurait dû se douter que ça finirait comme ça, dans la violence qui les liait depuis toujours. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer si fort. Snape était toujours dans ses pensées, il ne le quittait jamais. Il ne voulait pas perdre la haine de Severus et gagner son indifférence. Ça serait trop dur si ses yeux ne se posaient plus sur lui. Il avait enfin pleinement accepter ses sentiments, alors pourquoi le destin s'amusait-il à lui enlever les seules choses qu'ils avaient de Snape ?

- Severus…

Soudainement des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Sirius aperçut Remus Lupin.

- Tiens, Sirius. Tu nous joues encore ta comédie ?

Tout était de sa faute. En cet instant, Sirius le détestait. Remus était cruel avec lui, alors Sirius préféra retourner dans sa chambre avant de donner une bonne correction à son ami.

En entrant dans la chambre, Sirius vit Severus recroquevillé sur le grand lit, dos à lui. En entendant le bruit de la porte, le Serpentard se redressa vivement, et regarda Sirius, un drap blanc reposant sur ses hanches.

Ce que Sirius vit dans les yeux du maître des potions le cloua un instant sur place. Les joues du Serpentard étaient baignées de larmes, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur enchanteresse tellement ils étaient humides. Cette vision trouva un écho dans les souvenirs du Griffondor. Il se rappela de leur 6ème année, quand Sirius avait surprit le préfet de Serpentard pleurer dans les couloirs. C'était même à partir de cet instant que les sentiments de Sirius avaient commencé à fortement se manifester **(2)**.

Sirius sortit rapidement de méandre de ses souvenirs pour accourir vers Snape, omettant qu'il n'était certainement pas judicieux de lui adresser la parole après les événements récents.

- Snape, je… je t'ais beaucoup fait mal ?

Le Serpentard c'était assis sur le lit, ses pieds nus étaient posés sur le parquet de la chambre. Il mit du temps à observer Sirius accroupit devant lui avant de répondre.

- Non... C'est moi qui me suis fait mal.

- Severus…

Sirius se redressa et s'assit près de son amant. Avec hésitation, il passa ses bras autours du Serpentard, qui n'émît aucune objection. Au contraire, Severus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius se sentît mieux immédiatement, contre lui le corps nu de l'homme qu'il aimait tremblait, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger. Sirius était soulagé que Snape ne le repousse pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolé, Black.

- Schhh…

Severus s'approcha encore de lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, et s'asseyant à moitié sur ses cuisses, aucun des deux ne se souciant des draps qui s'emmêlaient autours d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas juste, _Black_… Black… _Sirius_…

Le Griffondor se sentait tout chose, aussi près de Severus. Il avait une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce que c'était ça l'espoir : Une envolée de papillons au creux du ventre.

- Je t'ais aimé, Black.

Un brusque gargouillis s'échappa de la bouche de Sirius.

- Je crois que je t'ais aimé. A Poudlard, la nuit, quand je ne savais pas qui tu étais…

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était heureux et malheureux à la fois. Severus l'avait aimé, mais jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir ce sentiment pour lui après tous ces événements. Des larmes coulèrent encore le long de son visage. Il enserra un peu plus fort le Serpentard contre lui. Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde, mais c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver.

- Severus…

Le Serpentard s'écarta un peu afin qu'ils soient face à face.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était toi…

Sirius ne comprenait pas réellement les réactions du Serpentard, mais il lui répondit tout de même, avec toute la franchise dont il était capable.

- Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes encore plus.

- Mais si je t'aimais…

- Non, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer _moi_.

- Qui es-tu pour dire ça ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens. Tu ne sais rien ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je dois avoir des sentiments pour toi ou non !

Severus s'était séparé de Black, il avait l'air très mécontent. Sirius lui était comme paralysé, les informations arrivaient à son cerveau mais faisaient d'abord un détour par son cœur, qui explosait de joie, et d'incertitude. Il trouva tout de même la force de murmurer tout bas, d'une voix éraillée :

- Tu… tu m'aimes ?

- Non.

Sirius ferma les yeux de chagrin, son cœur s'arrêtant de battre un instant.

- Peut-être.

Sirius entendit les battements de son cœur repartir de plus belle, à un rythme frénétique.

- Je ne sais pas.

Severus se tourna vers le Griffondor. Une moue contrariée ornait son visage blême.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que les anciens ennemis de Poudlard avaient couchés ensemble. Sirius était assis dans un des nombreux petits salons de la maison des Black. Il ressassait les expériences qu'il avait vécus avec Severus, mais ça ne le rendait pas triste, au contraire : il n'avait pas peur de l'avenir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sirius était confiant. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que Severus ne lui ferai plus de mal. Et cette fois c'était différent, il savait qu'il avait toujours eu un « instinct de merdre » mais cette sensation curieuse ne se rangeait pas dans la même catégorie.

Sirius entendit des éclats de voix se rapprocher du salon, et il reconnu peu à peu Remus et Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas croisés, car ils s'occupaient tout deux personnellement des procès des membres de l'Ordre, et étaient donc très occupés.

En entrant dans la pièce Harry sourit à son parrain qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Mon conseil a marché Sirius ?

- Pas du tout.

- Oh, mince…

Le Survivant prit un air fautif en s'asseyant sur le même sofa que Sirius, suivit par Remus.

- Mais presque, si je n'avais pas été voir Severus, nous n'aurions pas pu éclaircir certains problèmes, même si ça a été douloureux.

- Alors je n'ais pas fait trop de dégâts ?

- Non, au contraire... Severus, il… il a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il m'aimait…

- Mais c'est super !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Tu n'es qu'un rabat joie, Remus.

- Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, Sirius.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en chien de faïence un moment, alors Remus ajouta :

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal. Au contraire, tu le sais.

Les deux amis se sourirent.

- Je sais. Peut-être que grâce à toi, les choses vont s'améliorer avec Severus.

- Je l'espère, même si ce n'était pas mon but au départ.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de prendre un air coupable, mais Sirius lui mit une accolade dans le dos pour le faire sourire à nouveau. Sirius savait que quelque chose de bien était en train de se profiler, grâce à son ami.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Severus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Malgré l'heure tardive il n'était toujours pas endormi. Il pensait et repensait à Black. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le petit-déjeuner du matin même. Car à ce moment il s'était sentit parfaitement bien, simplement à cause d'un geste dès plus anodin. En effet, Black avait sournoisement glissé sa main dans celle de Severus pendant qu'il mangeait ses tartines de confiture à la rhubarbe. Et le pire c'était que le Serpentard n'avait rien dit, il avait juste apprécié le contact de leurs deux mains réunis. Et puis il y avait aussi eu le sourire de Black. Ce sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres, quand Severus avait serré ses doigts sur ceux du Griffondor. Ce sourire que Severus avait trouvé magnifique.

Le Serpentard avait envie de revoir ce sourire autant qu'il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de Black contre sa peau. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, mais c'était pourtant nécessaire. Si Severus avait aimé cet inconnu, la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui donnait, il pouvait aimer Black. Mais ils s'étaient détestés pendant si longtemps que Severus continuait de douter. Mais en même temps il avait envie de lui, de sa présence, de son corps, de sa voix, de ses sourires.

Severus soupira et décida de se lever. Sans passer de vêtements par-dessus son pyjama, il sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était glacial, même le parquet, Severus avait sentit sa froideur sous ses pieds nus.

Le plus discrètement qu'il pu, Severus traversa le couloir, monta les escaliers puis traversa le second couloir. Enfin il arriva devant la porte de Sirius Black qu'il ouvrit avec les mêmes précautions.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais en réalité ça l'amusait. Il se mettait à la place de Black quand il venait le rejoindre la nuit. Il imaginait combien il avait dû faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit, lui qui était si turbulent.

Severus essayait de trouver le lit. Il avait un vague souvenir d'où il se trouvait, mais en réalité il était allé trop peu de fois dans cette pièce pour avoir de bons repères. Cependant Severus continua d'avancer et…

- Aïe !

- Lumos.

La lumière allumée, Severus remarqua que son front venait de faire connaissance avec les bois du lit à baldaquins, et Sirius avait tout entendu.

- Severus ? Tu t'es cogné ?

C'est en se tenant le haut du crâne que le Serpentard lui répondit.

- Tu es censé dormir, Black. Il est tard !

- Mais…

- Chut ! Recouche toi.

Sirius le regarda bizarrement, il devait sûrement se demander si le Serpentard n'était pas devenu cinglé. A vrai dire, Severus se le demandait aussi. Mais le Griffondor obéit au maître des potions et il se rallongea sur son lit, sur le côté.

- Eteins la lumière.

Sirius pouffa un instant, mais il éteignit quand même la lumière. De nouveau dans l'obscurité Severus grimpa sur le lit, qu'il avait bien observé quand l'animagus avait allumé la lumière. Severus se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le grand lit, jusqu'à l'ouverture des draps. Il fut apaisé de retrouver la chaleur, quand il se glissa sous les couvertures. Mais il le fut encore plus quand il passa ses bras autours de la taille de Black, et qu'il se colla à son dos. Black avait toujours eut le corps brûlant.

- Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Il fait froid dans mon lit.

Sirius repoussa les bras du Serpentard, qui eut soudainement peur qu'il ne veuille plus de lui. Peut-être que Black avait comprit que Severus n'était pas quelqu'un à aimer. Peut-être que finalement il ne l'aimait plus. C'était peut-être à cause de la violence qu'il lui avait imposée que les sentiments du Griffondor avaient changé.

Mais l'animagus avait simplement éloigné Severus pour qu'il se retourne sans l'écraser. Et quand Black fut enfin sur le dos, il prit le Serpentard dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Il fut soulagé, mais il ne put empêcher une question d'échapper à ses lèvres.

- Tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sûr que oui…

Comme pour le prouver, Sirius le serra plus fort contre son cœur. Et Severus en entendît chaque battement. Et ça le berçait déjà. Blottit dans la chaleur que Black lui procurait, Severus crut qu'il allait s'endormir. Son seul lien avec la réalité était les bras de Black qui l'étreignait puissamment, peut-être même un peu trop mais ce n'était pas important. Il avait l'impression que jamais Sirius ne le lâcherait, et Severus aimait cela. Avant de s'endormir, il murmura :

- Moi je vais bientôt t'aimer très fort…

Car dorénavant, près de Sirius, tout aurait _la beauté d'un songe_.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Fin_

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**(1) Je ne devrai peut-être pas vous le dire, mais à cet instant précis j'ai eu une envie soudaine de m'arrêter et de marquer le mot « fin »… 'me demande c'que vous en auriez penser, hûhû…**

**(2) Ces évènements se trouvent dans « Un Peu Plus Que De La Haine » :**

**cf : Chapitre 3, « Une épine dans la monotonie » **

* * *

Merlin, je n'aurai pas pu faire une fin plus niaise… Pitié ! Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas si nul que ça en a l'air. 

J'espère que vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici sain et sauf. Toujours là ? Je sais, c'est long, c'est chiant. Mais en même temps, c'est de cette manière que je voyais ce one-shot (pas chiant hein, mais long). C'est peut-être aussi beaucoup trop cucul parfois…

Vous croyez que j'aurais dû me débrouiller autrement ? (non ce n'est pas un moyen détourné d'avoir des reviews… mais bon si jamais vous avez 5 petites minutes, je dis pas non à un commentaire :d) Mais bon, c'est happy-end… hein c'est bien un happy-end ??!

Bisous à tous

Dedale


End file.
